zarconianfandomcom-20200216-history
Extermination/Incarceration
Camps and prisons http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internment http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supermax_prison http://mafiagame.wikia.com/wiki/Old_Prison http://mafiagame.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Prison http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Toluca_Prison http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Prison In propagating a politicized view of German history many in the media and academia have attempted to portray the German system of imprisonment in concentration camps as some sort of precursor to genocide, as a living hell where it was official German policy to make life miserable and to victimize, beat, torture, rape and murder innocent civilians simply because of religious or political persuasion or sexual orientation. Is this sensational view of history correct? No, the role of German concentration camps was much different and probably better in many ways than the American prison system today. German concentration camps had a much more positive role to play in Hitler's new and progressive National Socialist state. The facts will bear out that the Establishment historians have purveyed a view of concentration camp life that cannot be substantiated. The daily life in a concentration camp was much different than most historians will admit. In 1948, Paul Rassinier, a former Socialist and critic of National Socialist Germany who had himself been interned in the concentration camps of Buchenwald and Dora, published Crossing the Line (Le Passage de la Ligne). In this work, Rassinier claimed that the Germans had been benign, if not positive, in their motives for putting enemies of Hitler's National Socialist state in concentration camps. Rassinier claimed that the concentration camps were a "gesture of compassion" since inmates had been placed where they could "not hurt the new regime and where they could be protected from the public anger." Not only did the concentration camps protect anti-social elements in Rassinier's view, but they were also designed to "rehabilitate the strayed sheep and to bring them back to a healthier concept of the German community."1 According to Rassinier, the German government was helping those whom it committed to concentration camps by putting them in a setting so that they could be rehabilitated into more productive members of the German community. Those who fell into the categories of persons assigned to concentration camps included any person condemned for treasonable activities, as well as Communist Party officials and anyone who incited a German citizen to refuse military service.2 Persons who were considered by the authorities of the Third Reich as being an anti-social malefactor were also sent to the camps. Anti-social malefactors consisted of professional and habitual criminals, that is, those people who had been sentenced to a minimum of six months imprisonment or hard labor on at least three separate occasions. Anti-social malefactors also specifically included beggars, prostitutes, homosexuals, drunkards, psychopaths and lunatics.3 Persons who were "work shy" were also sent to concentration camps. According to Heinrich Himmler, the head of the SS, work shy meant unemployed men who "could be proved to have refused without adequate reason employment offered to them on two occasions."4 The first persons arrested and sent to concentration camps were communists who had taken part in efforts to undermine the fabric of the German state. Most of these communists arrested were denounced to local authorities by fellow workers and neighbors who were concerned about their activities. During March and April 1933, the German people reported the activities of over 10,000 communists in Germany. Given the large membership and well-organized activities of the German Communist Party (KPD), the local jails were soon filled, and the National Socialist government in Berlin was forced to decide where to house these persons, who were a clear and present danger to the continuation of Germany as an independent and sovereign nation. With the jails and prisons filled to capacity, local officials began to take over abandoned warehouses and factories to hold the communists. These makeshift holding facilities have since become known as "wild concentration camps" since they were spur-of-the-moment inventions. The name "concentration camp" simply means an area where dangerous elements are concentrated. Hitler once said the idea for concentration camps came from his studies of the Boer War in South Africa.5 During that war, the British built camps and concentrated women and children of Dutch ancestry. During their confinement in British concentration camps, over 26,000 died mainly of starvation, since the British made no effort to feed the unarmed and helpless women, nor did they allow them to leave and go back to their farmsteads. This action of the British against unarmed women and children mainly goes overlooked by Establishment historians, who instead accuse the German concentration camps of being death camps whose sole purpose was killing unarmed civilians. But this is not the case. The first official concentration camp set up in Germany was established about 12 miles from Munich in the town of Dachau, inside a former gunpowder factory, on March 22, 1933. Unlike what Allied propaganda would have us believe, the Germans were not ashamed of this camp. In fact, Heinrich Himmler held a press conference to announce its opening two days before the first inmates were scheduled to arrive. His announcement was carried in German newspapers,6 and the camp was opened with the arrival of 200 communists. But the camp was built to hold 5,000 and was mainly established to act as a deterrent to further communist activity. Himmler stated that it was his promise not to wait until crimes were committed before arresting criminals, and pledged that, in order to protect the populace, professional criminals who had been sentenced many times would be pursued more ruthlessly than before and isolated away from the German people by being incarcerated in concentration camps. Himmler also added that his camps were to be models of cleanliness, order and instruction. It was through this instruction that Himmler hoped to re-educate minor criminals as well as communists. Himmler had ordered strong disciplinary measures to be employed, but the treatment inmates received was just, and they learned trades through their work and training. In the concentration camps, the motto was: "There is one way to freedom. Its milestones are: obedience, zeal, honesty, order, cleanliness, temperance, truth, sense of sacrifice and love for the Fatherland."7 In the Soviet Union's "model" of socialism, the German communists found what they were looking for: liberalism, urbanism, and modernism - all of which rejected the traditional Aryan-German way of life. For this reason, the German communists looked at Hitler's appointment to the chancellorship by President Paul von Hindenburg as a signal for an uprising aimed at creating a German soviet state, closely modeled on the Soviet Union and taking its orders from the Comintern in Moscow. But Hitler saw the threat the communists posed to German society, and after the burning of the Reichstag by a communist, he reacted swiftly to take them into custody. Hitler now decided to build the first concentration camps. However, instead of being vindictive or out to do harm to the communists, the concentration camp at Dachau was designed to reform them and make them into citizens that the Germans could be proud of - citizens who could return to German society at large and live out their lives as peaceful and proper German men and women. Instead of being an institution aimed at punishment, the German system of concentration camps was designed to reform and to reeducate enemies of the new German state. A correspondent for The New York Times was allowed to visit Dachau shortly after it was opened and came away with the impression that the commandant of the camp, Theodor Eicke, and the men under his command took their job of reeducation seriously. "They honestly and sincerely believed that their task was pedagogic rather than punitive.... They felt sincerely sorry for the misguided non-Nazis who had not yet found the true faith."8 Not only had the inmates not yet found faith in the leadership of Adolf Hitler, but they also took part in or supported subversive activities aimed at overthrowing the state. An internal document written in 1934 and circulated at Gestapo headquarters stated that National Socialist Germany would not be complete until its opponents learned to support it and identify with the goals of the German community at large. The writer of the document reiterated the educational value and ideological indoctrination that the camps were to instill in the inmates, and suggested imbuing the inmates with the knowledge that upon their release they would be able to become full members of German society.9 Just a short time later, another Gestapo document warned all state authorities not to harass released inmates so as not to make their complete re-integration into German society difficult.10 The Germans themselves often referred to these camps as "education camps." In the summer of 1942, three years after World War II began, Himmler was still emphasizing the re-educational aspects of the camps when he wrote a letter to Oswald Pohl.11 The language that he used in this letter was also given as part of official instructions to guards at the camps. Himmler instructed each guard to make his behavior a personal example to the prisoners, in order to imbue them with respect for the National Socialist state and to teach them how to behave properly.12 This re-education at the camps was to stress traditional Aryan virtues, such as hard work, strict discipline, a belief in law and order, support for the complete family and respect for traditional German society, as well as encouraging them to respect the National Socialist state and the Nazi movement in general. Over the years, tens of thousands of inmates were released from the camps once they had shown that they had chosen to reform themselves. On many occasions the commandants of the camps had determined that inmates had abandoned their old ways and had chosen to become loyal members of German society. As late as October 1944, inmates were being released, and many of these were communists who had abandoned their previous beliefs.13 Of the persons sent to the concentration camps, many were sent there by court order for fixed terms. Other persons were arrested because of the danger they presented to German society. Some prisoners, who had been convicted during the Weimar era, were sent to the concentration camps after their release from prison. Since some of these prisoners were murderers, rapists and pedophiles, the National Socialist state refused to allow them to return to German society until the authorities were sure that they had abandoned their old ways. Contrary to modern political myth, German newspapers frequently carried stories on the concentration camps and often reported on the internment of dangerous persons. Many of the camps were open to inspection by foreign diplomats and even by German civilians. Often the curious persons would travel to the camps only to be met by friendly guards and escorted through the camps on a personal tour. Of the tens of thousands of prisoners who were released, most probably told their relatives, friends and neighbors of the conditions present in the camps. Over the years, judges, lawyers, members of the clergy, social workers and repairmen were allowed into the camps for official business. Merchants often visited the camps to bring new stocks of supplies, and local civilians were often employed in the camps. If conditions in the camps had been deplorable, German society would have learned of it and would have been outraged. The Germans were and still are a decent people whose only crime in establishing the camps was showing leniency to persons who wanted to do them harm. In a book written on the camp established at Oranienburg, Werner Schafer claimed that some citizens in the local communities asked permission to send some of their rebelling children to the camps to learn self-discipline. Schafer also said that there were some prisoners who were offered release who refused since they could not remember doing work since the beginning of the Great Depression.14 Schafer listed the types of food eaten by the prisoners and computed how much weight they had gained during their internment in the camp. Citizens of National Socialist Germany therefore had good reason to support the officials who administered the camps. The nature of imprisonment in concentration camps can best be guessed by a document signed by Himmler, in which the principles of internment in a concentration camp were clarified. The document was not meant for public distribution and was classified "secret" before being sent to senior officers of the Gestapo on 27 May 1942. It reads: 15 Not only does this document illuminate the fact that the concentration camp system was not vindictive or there to terrorize the civilian population, but it also shows that the leaders of the state had concern for the prisoners. Himmler recognized that imprisonment involved isolation and separation from loved ones and was determined to allow the German people to know that the only persons imprisoned in the camps were extreme cases. But more importantly, as the value of hindsight allows us to see, the document also allows us to understand where some of the Allied propaganda came from; minor officials were eager to add threats to their orders in an attempt to give the impression that they were more powerful than they actually were. Because of the actions of these minor officials, the Allies had the propaganda to claim that the concentration camps were there to terrorize the civilian population and to force them to become subservient to a state that only cared about itself. This was exactly what Himmler was afraid would happen: that the concentration camps would be seen to be a punitive punishment and not the center of re-education that they really were. To meet the needs of re-education, the camp command in each camp was divided into several departments, which dealt with matters of administration, personnel, transport, communications, mail, equipment, kitchen work, supplies, health and sanitation and so forth. The camp commandants were assisted by a deputy, an adjutant, a master sergeant, a medical officer and education officer, a legal officer, a fire officer and others. The commandants were held personally responsible for the re-education of those prisoners who were not considered to be "lost cases." Because the camps were often open for public inspections, the commandants were also required to have some amount of political sensitivity. Starting in 1942, the commandants were also responsible for the work of the camp doctor and the medical staff. The camp commandants had full responsibility for almost everything that happened in the camps, except for the work of the political departments. The political department operated in the camp as an extension of the Gestapo, and a plainclothes officer of the secret police headed it. This department dealt with the reception and registration of inmates, and was also in charge of their release. This department: *Kept files on each inmate that included personal details about the inmate, the inmate's picture and fingerprints; *Was responsible for filing death notices and was responsible for passing this information on to government authorities; *Corresponded with the relatives of the inmates in cases where there was a need for guardianship of underage children, insurance claims and so forth; *Had the authority to decree special conditions of imprisonment; *Was responsible for all interrogation that went on in the camps; and, *Supervised prisoner informers, censorship, field security, and the prevention of rebellion. Not all members of the command had direct and daily contact with the inmates. The inmates were kept in a special compound within the camps, overseen by their own commanding officer and his staff. Some staff officers were responsible for head counts, others for work arrangements; others actually accompanied prisoners when they went out to work, while other officers were responsible for each of the living quarters, which were themselves referred to as a block. The personal deputy of the camp commandant usually oversaw the prisoner division of the camp. The camp commandants were also required to prevent cruelty to inmates. A training manual for camp guards asked the following question: "What is completely prohibited a camp guard? Answer: Under all circumstances he is forbidden to strike prisoners at his own initiative, outside the framework of the disciplinary regulations." In 1935 Reinhard Heydrich wrote to the camp guards stating that "it is not becoming an interrogator to insult a prisoner, demean him, or behave with rudeness and brutalize or torture him when there is no need to do so." Heydrich went on and warned the camp men that if they beat prisoners they would be court-martialed.16 Eicke himself wrote in 1937 that "the guards should be instructed to abstain from mistreating prisoners.... Even if a guard had done no more than slap a prisoner's face, the slap will be considered an act of brutality and the guard will be punished."17 The SS actually punished a number of its own men for their conduct while serving in the concentration camps. Two concentration camp commandants, Adam Gruenwald and Karl Chmielewshi, were placed on trial and found guilty of the deaths of prisoners as a result of brutality in their camps. The SS tried over 700 staff members throughout the course of the Third Reich for their conduct toward inmates. This was because the SS and the National Socialist state always considered concentration camps to be re-education camps first and foremost. It is true that persons who were considered to be hopeless cases such as habitual offenders were sent to the camps, but most prisoners always could earn their release by conforming to traditional Aryan-German standards of conduct. Unfortunately, many guards could not tell the difference between the habitual criminals and those who were there to be re-educated. This problem plagued the camp administration throughout the history of the Third Reich. Oswald Pohl complained that "As a result of my personal attention to the matter, and the repeated irregularities recently noted, I have learned that many of the guards at the camps are aware only in the faintest way of the obligations imposed upon them."18 But historians must take into consideration the fact that tens of thousands of individuals served in the camps. If 700 committed crimes and were punished for it, it only highlights the fact that the other tens of thousands of Germans serving in the camps took their responsibilities seriously. Most camp men understood that their personal behavior was a way of encouraging inmates to aspire to be upstanding and proud citizens of Germany According to an SS booklet: "The prisoner must know that the guard represents a philosophy superior to his, an unblemished political approach and a higher moral level, and the prisoner must take these as a personal example as part of his efforts to correct himself so that he may once again be a loyal citizen in his community."19 In April 1939, Adolf Hitler celebrated his 50th birthday. To celebrate this occasion, plans were drawn up for a pardon for several thousand prisoners in the camps. The instructions that determined who was to be freed and who would remain as an inmate reveal the different kinds of prisoners in the camps as well as revealing Hitler's generosity and good will. The intention of the pardon was to free inmates who were brought to the camps in 1933, six years before. It was determined to at least consider releasing repeat offenders who were arrested in the years 1933 to 1934 for short sentences and who had at least served a year in the camps; political and white-collar offenders who had been convicted on minor offenses and who had served at least six months; prisoners of 60 or more years of age, including Jehovah's Witnesses whose faith would not allow them to swear loyalty to the German state; first-time homosexuals who had not been convicted of sexual relations with minors; as well as prisoners who had in the past been members of the Nazi Party.20 Then in 1941 the camps were classified into four groups, in accordance with the severity of the discipline and conditions of imprisonment imposed upon the inmates. Those prisoners who had been imprisoned for minor offenses and whom the SS considered to be possible to re-educate had the conditions of their imprisonment eased. The workdays in the camps were formalized in 1938. On weekdays, the inmates worked from 0730 to 1200 and from 1230 to 1700, for a total of nine hours a day. On Saturdays work was from 0730-1200, for a total of four and one-half hours. Not only were Saturday afternoons free, but Christian inmates had all of Sunday to attend their own services within the camp and to contemplate the reasons for their imprisonment.21 Inside the camp, the barracks were segregated by sex, but in many cases prisoners were allowed to marry, even other prisoners. Registration in such cases was carried out by SS officers.22 The heirs of any prisoner who died while being held at one of the camps were eligible to collect their life insurance. Since the life insurance policies would expire if the premiums were not paid, and the inmates were incarcerated and without any substantial income, the SS came up with a solution that Establishment historians will not give them credit for. The SS set up its own fund to pay the insurance premiums of prisoners until the day they died.23 In this way, the loved ones of incarcerated inmates would not be overly burdened if their relative died while in custody. In 1936, the question was raised for the first time as to who would take care of the children when both parents were prisoners in concentration camps. Instead of taking the children away from their loving parents as is now done in countries such as the U.S. and Great Britain, the National Socialist authorities in Germany decided it would be better for the children if the parents were released on a rotating monthly basis so at least one parent would always be there to care for their needs. This rotating release continued until one of the parents was released for good.24 Needless to say, this program did pose a slight security risk to Germany, but Hitler apparently was more concerned about the welfare of young German children than he was with anything else. Even though Allied war-time propaganda concerning the German concentration camps paints a bleak picture with ritual murder, rape, assault and other crimes, the facts of the period do not support this view. The efforts of the National Socialist authorities to rehabilitate and re-educate incarcerated criminals and communists show a dedication and a firm belief in their convictions that, in comparison, the United States and Great Britain are sorely lacking in their own prison administrations. Those Germans, tens of thousands of patriotic citizens, who served in the camps as doctors, nurses, cooks, clerks, bookkeepers, and guards, were much maligned and viciously attacked by Allied authorities in post-war Germany. There over 600 prison camps in the United States, all fully operational and ready to receive prisoners. They are all staffed and even surrounded by full-time guards, but they are all empty. These camps are to be operated by FEMA (Federal Emergency Management Agency) should Martial Law need to be implemented in the United States. The Rex 84 Program was established on the reasoning that if a mass exodus of illegal aliens crossed the Mexican/US border, they would be quickly rounded up and detained in detention centers by''' FEMA. Rex 84 allowed many military bases to be closed down and to be turned into prisons. ''Operation Cable Splicer'' and ' ''Garden Plot are the two sub programs which will be implemented once the Rex 84 program is initiated for its proper purpose. * Garden Plot is the program to control the population. * Cable Splicer is the program for an orderly takeover of the state and local governments by the federal government. FEMA is the executive arm of the coming police state and thus will head up all operations. The Presidential Executive Orders already listed on the Federal Register also are part of the legal framework for this operation The camps all have railroad facilities as well as roads leading to and from the detention facilities. Many also have an airport nearby. The majority of the camps can house a population of 20,000 prisoners. Currently, the largest of these facilities is just outside of Fairbanks, Alaska. The Alaskan facility is a massive mental health facility and can hold approximately 2 million people. ' '''U.S. CONCENTRATION CAMPS ' A person named '''Terry Kings wrote an article on his discoveries of camps located in southern California. His findings are as follows: * Over the last couple months several of us have investigated three soon-to-be prison camps in the Southern California area. We had heard about these sites and wanted to see them for ourselves. * The first one we observed was in Palmdale, California. It is not operating as a prison at the moment but is masquerading as part of a water facility. Now why would there be a facility of this nature out in the middle of nowhere with absolutely no prisoners? The fences that run for miles around this large facility all point inward, and there are large mounds of dirt and dry moat surrounding the central area so the inside area is not visible from the road. There are 3 large loading docks facing the entrance that can be observed from the road. What are these massive docks going to be loading? * We observed white vans patrolling the area and one came out and greeted us with a friendly wave and followed us until we had driven safely beyond the area. What would have happened had we decided to enter the open gate or ask questions? * This facility is across the street from the Palmdale Water Department. The area around the Water Department has fences pointing outward, to keep people out of this dangerous area so as not to drown. Yet, across the street, the fences all point inward. Why? To keep people in? What people? Who are going to be it's occupants? * There are also signs posted every 50 feet stating: State of California Trespassing Loitering Forbidden By Law Section 555 California Penal Code. The sign at the entrance says: Pearblossom Operations and Maintenance Subcenter Receiving Department, 34534 116th Street East. There is also a guard shack located at the entrance. We didn't venture into this facility, but did circle around it to see if there was anything else visible from the road. We saw miles of fences with the top points all directed inward. There is a railroad track that runs next to the perimeter of this fenced area. The loading docks are large enough to hold railroad cars. I wonder what they are planning for this facility? They could easily fit 100,000 people in this area. And who would the occupants be? Another site is located in Brand Park in Glendale. There are newly constructed fences (all outfitted with new wiring that point inward). The fences surround a dry reservoir. There are also new buildings situated in the area. We questioned the idea that there were four armed military personnel walking the park. Since when does a public park need armed guards? A third site visited was in the San Fernando Valley, adjacent to the Water District. Again, the area around the actual Water District had fences logically pointing out (to keep people out of the dangerous area). And the rest of the adjacent area which went on for several miles was ringed with fences and barbed wire facing inward (to keep what or who in?) Also, interesting was the fact that the addition to the tops of the fences were fairly new as to not even contain any sign of rust on them. Within the grounds was a huge building that the guard said was a training range for policemen. There were newly constructed roads, new gray military looking buildings, and a landing strip. For what? Police cars were constantly patrolling the several mile perimeter of the area. From the parking lot of the Odyssey Restaurant a better view could be taken of the area that was hidden from site from the highway. There was an area that contained about 100 black boxes that looked like railroad cars. We had heard that loads of railroad cars have been manufactured in Oregon outfitted with shackles. Would these be of that nature? From our position it was hard to determine. In searching the Internet, I have discovered that there are about 600 of these prison sites around the country (and more literally popping up overnight do they work all night). They are manned, but yet do not contain prisoners. Why do they need all these non-operating prisons? What are they waiting for? We continuously hear that our current prisons are overcrowded and they are releasing prisoners because of this situation. But what about all these facilities? What are they really for? Why are there armed guards yet no one to protect themselves against? And what is going to be the kick-off point to put these facilities into operation? What would bring about a situation that would call into effect the need for these new prison facilities? A man-made or natural catastrophe? An earthquake, panic due to Y2K, a massive poisoning, a panic of such dimensions to cause nationwide panic? Once a major disaster occurs (whether it is a real event or manufactured event does not matter) Martial Law is hurriedly put in place and we are all in the hands of the government agencies (FEMA) who thus portray themselves as our protectors. * Yet what happens when we question those in authority and how they are taking away all of our freedoms? * Will we be the ones detained in these camp sites? * And who are they going to round up? * Those with guns? * Those who ask questions? * Those that want to know what's really going on? * Does that include any of us? * The seekers of truth? When first coming across this information I was in a state of total denial. How could this be? I believed our country was free, and always felt a sense of comfort in knowing that as long as we didn't hurt others in observing our freedom we were left to ourselves. Ideally we treated everyone with respect and honored their uniqueness and hoped that others did likewise. It took an intensive year of searching into the hidden politics to discover that we are as free as we believe we are. If we are in denial, we don't see the signs that are staring at us, but keep our minds turned off and busy with all the mundane affairs of daily life. We just don't care enough to find out the real truth, and settle for the hand-fed stories that come our way over the major media sources television, radio, newspaper, and magazines. But it's too late to turn back to the days of blindfolds and hiding our heads in the sand because the reality is becoming very clear. The time is fast approaching when we will be the ones asking, "What happened to our freedom? To our free speech? To our right to protect ourselves and our family? To think as an individual? To express ourselves in whatever way we wish?" Once we challenge that freedom we find out how free we really are. How many are willing to take up that challenge? Very few indeed, otherwise we wouldn't find ourselves in the situation that we are in at the present time. We wouldn't have let things progress and get out of the hands of the public and into the hands of those that seek to keep us under their control no matter what it takes, and that includes the use of force and detainment for those that ask the wrong questions. Will asking questions be outlawed next? Several instances have recently been reported where those that were asking questions that came too near the untold truth (the cover up) were removed from the press conferences and from the public's ear. Also, those that wanted to speak to the press were detained and either imprisoned, locked in a psychiatric hospital, slaughtered (through make-believe suicides) or discredited. * Why are we all in denial over these possibilities? * Didn't we hear about prison camps in Germany, and even in the United States during World War II? Japanese individuals were rounded up and placed in determent camps during the duration of the War. * Where was their freedom? * You don't think it could happen to you? Obviously those rounded up and killed didn't think it could happen to them either. * How could decent people have witnessed such atrocities and still said nothing? * Are we going to do the same here as they cart off one by one those individuals who are taking a stand for the rights of the citizens as they expose the truth happening behind the scenes? * Are we all going to sit there and wonder what happened to this country of ours? * Where did we go wrong? * How could we let it happen? There over 800 prison camps in the United States, all fully operational and ready to receive prisoners. They are all staffed and even surrounded by full-time guards, but they are all empty. These camps are to be operated by FEMA (Federal Emergency Management Agency) should Martial Law need to be implemented in the United States and all it would take is a presidential signature on a proclamation and the attorney general's signature on a warrant to which a list of names is attached. Ask yourself if you really want to be on Ashcroft's list. The Rex 84 Program was established on the reasoning that if a "mass exodus" of illegal aliens crossed the Mexican/US border, they would be quickly rounded up and detained in detention centers by FEMA. Rex 84 allowed many military bases to be closed down and to be turned into prisons. Operation Cable Splicer and Garden Plot are the two sub programs which will be implemented once the Rex 84 program is initiated for its proper purpose. Garden Plot is the program to control the population. Cable Splicer is the program for an orderly takeover of the state and local governments by the federal government. FEMA is the executive arm of the coming police state and thus will head up all operations. The Presidential Executive Orders already listed on the Federal Register also are part of the legal framework for this operation. The camps all have railroad facilities as well as roads leading to and from the detention facilities. Many also have an airport nearby. The majority of the camps can house a population of 20,000 prisoners. Currently, the largest of these facilities is just outside of Fairbanks, Alaska. The Alaskan facility is a massive mental health facility and can hold approximately 2 million people. Now let's review the justification for any actions taken... Executive Orders associated with FEMA that would suspend the Constitution and the Bill of Rights. These Executive Orders have been on record for nearly 30 years and could be enacted by the stroke of a Presidential pen:... A typical American reaction to footage of the Third Reich’s concentration camps is to shudder and say "But that could never happen here." At which point, an interior monologue voice is compelled to come back in an ominous tone with, "Or could it?" The answer to that question, of course, is "yes, of course it could," followed by "in fact, it already has," in addition to "and it still is," with the added stipulation that "it’s possibly much worse than you imagined." Now granted, even the most paranoid theories regarding the American use of concentration camps falls far short of the atrocities perpetrated by the Germans. No one is claiming that mad scientists are dissecting live prisoners for warped experiments here... Well, OK, the point is only a very few people are claiming that. But the reality of U.S. concentration camps, both historically and in modern use, can’t be denied. They’ve been used in the Civil War and WWII, and they are currently being used in the War on Terror, and they might be in use on U.S. soil under an insane Federal Emergency Management Agency plan called REX-84, which was drafted by none other than Oliver North at the order of Ronald Reagan (a nutty-sounding conspiracy theory which is unfortunately 100% true). Speculation only enters into it when you try to estimate just how big the iceberg under that tip really is. The Past Is Prologue The U.S. has employed prison camps of one sort or another since the Revolutionary War, when British soldiers were interned in locations like a York, Pa., camp which held about 1,500 prisoners and their families. Revolutionary era camps were relatively benign compared to what the term invokes today, at least for the British, and Native Americans were more often driven West than imprisoned in this period. Through the first century of U.S. history, the major internment issue affecting Americans was slavery, which for all intents and purposes created a series of forced labor camps across the country, but without the centralized location, i.e., the "concentration" of prisoners. The first major prison camp operations in the U.S. came during the Civil War. Starting in 1863, both the North and the South began holding large numbers of prisoners. Before 1864, there had been some provisions for the exchange and release of captured soldiers, but these talks broke down when the Confederates refused to treat black soldiers they had captured on an equal footing with white prisoners. The Confederacy wanted to treat former slaves, who has been enlisted by Union forces, as escapees rather than prisoners of war, which the Union found unacceptable, or at least that was the story. When the Confederates finally agreed to a color-blind prisoner exchange, General Ulysses S. Grant still declined, this time citing his actual reason for refusing, not so much a matter of the race equality principal as the viewpoint (not entirely unreasonable) that exchanged prisoners would become active soldiers again, prolonging the war perhaps indefinitely and escalating the number of casualties. A final attempt to pull off a prisoner exchange again ran aground on the pretext of race, with General Robert E. Lee informing Grant that "Negroes belonging to our citizens are not considered subjects of exchange." His moral superiority intact, Grant broke off negotiations, and both sides set about dealing with the actual question of what to do with all the prisoners they’d been accumulating. The South took the brunt of public outrage over prison camp conditions, but both sides ran some pretty appalling operations. The most notorious camp was run by the Confederates in Andersonville, Ga. More than 45,000 Union soldiers were imprisoned there during little more than a year of the war. Almost 13,000 died from gangrene, dysentery and diarrhea. A second camp in Macon, designed to hold 10,000 prisoners, was crammed with more than 32,000 by the end of the war. Prisoners were dressed in rags, or nothing at all when the rags became unwearable, and they lived in their own sewage, due to insufficient latrine capacity. In Union camps, prisoners were also dressed in rags or naked, and contemporaneous news reports described Confederate inmates eating rats and dogs to survive. In Elmira, N.Y., a concentration camp meant for 5,000 prisoners held nearly 10,000. Union soldiers sold tickets to local gawkers, who apparently enjoyed the site of dying men dressed in tatters. Union camps were also infested with smallpox and a host of other deadly diseases. Welcome to Amerika! But it didn’t end there... World War II It’s fairly well-known that during World War II, Americans of Japanese descent were shipped off to internment camps. In the late 1930s, as World War II raged around the globe, U.S. authorities began compiling lists of "suspicious" U.S. nationals and citizens, much as John Ashcroft is doing today. By 1941, the focus had shifted to Japanese-Americans. President Franklin D. Roosevelt ordered a list of all first and second generation Japanese in the country, including naturalized citizens and American-born citizens. On Dec. 7, 1941, more than 700 American citizens who happened to be ethnically Japanese were observing the day that would live in infamy from a prison cell. By year-end, more than 2,000 Japanese-Americans were in detention. Several states began indiscriminate round-ups of Japanese and other "enemy aliens." At the beginning of 1942, American soldiers of Japanese descent were discharged or ordered into menial positions. San Francisco waterfronts were declared verboten to enemy aliens, including Japanese, Germans and Italians. Curfews were established, but that wasn’t enough to satisfy the slavering hordes of angry racists running federal, state and local governments. Nine years to the day after Adolf Hitler seized the authority to revoke civil rights in Germany and create the first Nazi concentration camps, the House Committee on Unamerican Activities issues a list of charges against Americans of Japanese descent. Truman ordered the enforcement of Executive Order 9066, which authorized the president to order the "removal" of any citizen for any reason. In March, the Federal Reserve began seizing the property and assets of Japanese-descended citizens, and the War Relocation Authority was formed to "assist" the Japanese-Americans who were being driven out of several states. By summer, well over 100,000 Japanese-Americans had been "evacuated" from the West Coast to other states and military prison camps. Thousands of these prisoners were exploited for farm labor in the heartland, and thousands more were moved into internment camps. Ten camps were set up in all, holding around 10,000 people each. Riots and protests struck occasionally. While the inmates of these camps were, at least, spared from being made into lampshades, they were forced into labor and some were actually drafted into the military (a practice which resulted in a sharp rebuke from a federal judge when the government tried to prosecute resisters). As the war ended, the prisoners were eventually allowed to return to their "homes," or rather their hometowns, since most of them had lost all their possessions in the process of being interned. In 1948, the federal government, realizing the error of its ways, generously offered to recompense internees for their property losses — to the tune of 10 cents on the dollar, and then only if they could show proof of their loss. Welcome to Amerika! But it didn’t end there... The Reagan Era We must now dip into the truly creepy conspiracy arena for a while, to claims and conspiracies so extraordinary that they defy belief, to the shadowy corners of the unknown and unproven... except that (uh-oh) they’re true, known and proven. The year, oh-so-appropriately, is 1984. Sounds bad already? It gets soooooo much worse. Then-President Ronald Reagan issues an executive order for the Federal Emergency Management Agency to start running "Readiness Exercises" for national emergencies, such as a massive terrorist attack. The simulations, known as REX-84 and Night Train 84, were drafted and run by FEMA’s contact person with the National Security Agency, one Lt. Col. Oliver North. No, really. This is actually, honest-to-God true. North worked with FEMA from 1982 to 1984, drafting a variety of emergency contingency plans for declared national emergencies (the U.S. has been in a continuously declared state of National Emergency since 1933 and is currently under several new ones in the wake of the 9/11 al Qaeda attack on America). Among the REX-84 simulations devised with North’s assistance was a plan to declare martial law and "temporarily" suspend constitutional protections such as freedom of speech and due process in criminal prosecutions. A draft executive order based on North’s fantasy scheme gave the president and FEMA the power to institute these plans on the president’s say-so. The draft order was presented by the White House to then-Attorney General William French Smith, who was appalled and said so. The White House then "dropped" the plan, at least as far as Smith and the public were concerned. The plans called for the assumption of emergency powers and granted the president to power to enact emergency legislation and judicial functions, essentially destroying the entire fundamental structure of the U.S. Constitution. As part of REX-84 and the related executive orders, provisions were made for the detention of aliens, enemy aliens and citizens, and restricting the movements of the population. A draft executive order was given to Reagan which would have activated the provisions of Rex-84 according to presidential whim, according to the Miami Herald, which reported that it could not confirm whether or not the order was actually signed. Finally, we may for a moment flee the unrelenting and horrific true and verifiable portion of our story to venture into the unproven and merely rumored. According to various sources with less credibility (on the face of it) than the Miami Herald, Rex-84 was in fact activated. According to these stories, FEMA set up detention camps all around the U.S. for use in case of that so-called "emergency" scenario. Some claim that these camps have in fact been built and are fully staffed, just waiting for the day they will be put into use. Even better, some claim that these concentration camps are already in use, possibly as many as hundreds of them! The FEMA goon who drafted the plans based his blueprint on a scheme he concocted for mass arrests and detentions of black militants during the 1970s. Grant Morrison’s epic comic-book pane to paranoia The Invisibles suggests the camps are already being used for exactly that — the detention and "disappearance" of black radicals. Others have floated this idea, as well as its opposite, that the camps are currently being used to secretly incarcerate white supremacists and members of right-wing militia groups. Welcome to Amerika! But it doesn’t end there... Permanent Emergencies Back to the cold, hard reality. When al Qaeda bombed the World Trade Center and the Pentagon with hijacked commercial jets, President George W Bush finally got the chance to start throwing some of these nifty, non-Constitutionally-sanctioned powers around. On September 11, 2001, the FAA grounded the entire domestic air travel industry. The White House and every major federal facility were evacuated. The president himself was swept into the air and tossed about from secret location to secret location like a hot potato. Part of lower Manhattan was evacuated, U.S. financial markets were crippled and shut completely down, and states of emergency were declared in New York and Washington, D.C. And the emergency powers hit parade began. Within hours of the attacks, long before the smoke had stopped rising from the rubble, the White House had authorized Attorney General John Ashcroft to begin massive roundups of Arab-Americans and foreign nationals of Arabic descent. Whole families were arrested and detained without charges. No formal accounting of the detentions has ever been offered, so it’s impossible to know just how many were taken, but even low estimates run into the thousands. Their locations were kept secret. Without knowing who was taken, it is also impossible to know how many were deported and how many are still being held. While many of these detentions were shrouded in secrecy, the war on Afghanistan yielded a bumper crop of prisoners who had to be accounted for. Many were transferred to Camp X-Ray, a heavily fortified compound located in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba, in order to circumvent any efforts to apply the U.S. judicial process on behalf of those being held. Prisoners included citizens of several countries, including some U.S. citizens. Detention at Camp X-Ray is an indefinite sentence — releases happen only at the whim of the U.S. military, and that whim is rare. Camp X-Ray, presumably the most humanitarian of the detention facilities in use, is a harsh but apparently semi-humane set-up, with Orwellian propaganda posters in abundance and tiny razor-wire cells sized just large enough to allow prisoners to lie down. Other high-security prisoners are being kept in unknown locations around the world, under unknown conditions. According to various media reports, prisoners at military compounds in Afghanistan and elsewhere are kept under duress in order to encourage "cooperation." Some prisoners, such as accused dirty bomber Jose Padilla are kept in mainland military brigs. Others, like al Qaeda mastermind Khalid Shaikh Mohammed, have completely disappeared from any documented location for "special" treatment. Shortly after 9/11, crazy apocalyptic Attorney General John Ashcroft (image right) called for the creation of detention camps to hold anyone designated as an "enemy combatant" in the War on Terrorism. As seen in Padilla’s case, this can include noncombatants arrested by domestic law enforcement on U.S. soil. The White House is arguing in court that the president has the sole authority to designate an enemy combatant for any reason the president sees fit, and the Justice Department has further argued that U.S. courts have no jurisdiction to challenge such a designation. After a flurry of public protest, the "detention camp" discussion went sub rosa. But under existing presidential authorities and executive orders issued both before and after 9/11, there is no need for public discussion. The camps could (under the sketchy legal justifications drafted by current and previous administrations) be open for business without a word ever being spoken in public. Furthermore, it’s been explicitly stated by various federal, state and local officials that if the U.S. terror alert status ever rises to Code Red, anything goes — and that includes martial law, tanks on city streets, enforced curfews, restricted travel, unlimited secret arrests and unlimited mass detentions... Sky’s the limit, Oliver North-style! Welcome to Amerika! Who knows what tomorrow will bring? Hell, who wants to? No one knows what freedom feels like more than the inmates of a Federal Supermax prison, who have none. What most people take for granted as mundane everyday tasks – simple things like making coffee in the morning, feeding the cat, filling up the gas tank and waiting in line at the bank – are the stuff of fantasies of those in Supermax prisons. After conviction, these men spend the rest of their lives boxed in by steel walls, their communication with the outside world shut off entirely. But it’s not easy to end up here. The criminal justice system does not throw anyone into such desolate conditions. To be admitted, the crime must seriously infringe upon the freedom of others. What Is A Federal Supermax Prison? Approximately 25,000 inmates in the United States spend their days in the most extreme state of non-freedom known to the West. A Federal Supermax Prison, short for super-maximum security, is a prison, or section of a prison, that is reserved for only the most dangerous criminals. It is a highly guarded containment facility in which each prisoner is kept in a single, tiny steel unit and only taken out for a solitary hour of exercise each day. That’s 23 hours of solitary confinement every day for a minimum of 25 years. They eat their meals alone, pushed through a slot in the door, they exercise alone and they are allowed absolutely no contact with the outside world. The infographic below gives a detailed visual of the “home” of these prisoners, along with many grim facts about the reality of prison life. As you can see, the cell does not look inviting and it does not look comfortable. Freedom may only exist in memories and fantasies for these men, but could they tell you what it means in their dreams? Absolutely. How Did They Get There? Such highly contained and segregated prison units are determined fit only for the “worst of the worst.” Inmates kept in these extremely isolated, cold and lonely cells are deemed high-risk prisoners who pose a threat to national or international security. They are generally not white collar thieves, robbers or drug dealers; these are dangerous mass murderers who would kill again given the chance. Thus, they are not allowed any contact with other people. By contrast, medium- and low-risk prison facilities may still separate prisoners from each other, but not to the extreme degree of those souls in permanent solitary confinement. Who Are They? You have probably heard of or seen TV reenactments of the infamous men kept in Supermax prisons. One thing they all have in common? Pervasive plans to murder, destroy or harm mass amounts of people without remorse. Ted Kazcynski, more commonly known as the “Unabomber,” made headlines in the 1990s for his covert mail bombings, which killed three people and harmed dozens. This particular domestic terrorism was based on his belief that he needed to call a revolution against our modern technological society. He does not believe he is insane, and pleaded guilty to life in prison without possibility of parole. Who else makes the cut? Terrorists are at the top of the list for Supermax prisons. Richard Reid is another man who harbors nefarious plans to destroy, this time in the name of Al-Queda. More commonly referred to as the “shoe bomber” because he tried to blow up an airplane using explosives hidden in his shoes, Reid also faces a sentence of life in prison without any chance of parole. Raul Leon, leader of the Mexican mafia, spends his days in solitary confinement, along with Ramzi Yousef, mastermind of the 1993 World Trade Center attack, and Terry Nichols, accomplice in the Oklahoma City bombings. As you can see, Federal Supermax prisons are not simply for your Average Joe Criminal. Those unfortunate enough to be locked in one of these steel cages have committed heinous crimes against humanity, and would continue to do so if set free. Florence, Colorado houses the only complete Supermax prison in the U.S., though there are solitary confinement units within regular prisons throughout the country. Built in 1994, no one has ever escaped. Criminal Justice For these prisoners, freedom is something of the past. But for their victims and would-be victims, freedom has been preserved and upheld. Inmates like the Unabomber may have had their freedom of movement stripped of them, but such extreme punitive measures are only a result of their unashamed infringement on the rights and freedoms of others. Most everyone would agree that criminal justice has been employed, as these men are now incapable of causing harm to anyone but themselves. The dreams of prisoners in Supermax facilities may consist of anything from savoring a home cooked meal to planning their next attack strategy, but one thing is for sure: the worst prisons are reserved only for the worst criminals, and they will do neither ever again. http://cdn.carrington.edu/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/IG-Supermax.jpg One thought on “Anatomy of a SuperMax Prison” #jamesfugate1 month agoI understand that you believe you are protecting the citizens of the unitedstates and by keeping them from writing letters to whom may possibly lead you to ay accomplice is in some way you have crippled your own by not following to who there sent to so you must say that isn’t very smart it seems you’ve made things harder for every one now these people who ever they are will continue to do there evil thanks to all you smart asses and killing innocent people so I no every one has there own strategy thank you all for keeping us all safe god bless you all and every one.